


The Burden

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [3]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother's pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden

I tried to pretend. I tried to think about Amy--always Amy, because she's easier. More like me. Bright is... Bright is about image, about being "macho." 

But he's not macho now. In the safety of his room, I can hear him crying; the full, wrenching sobs he cried when he broke his favorite toy as a child. His robot. The friend he could always count on. The one he patched together and played with anyway...  


Until he met Colin.  


But now, that's broken, too. And all he can do is sob.  


And all I can do is let him.

******


End file.
